minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darthwikia25/Top 10: Updates!
Hey there everyone! Darth here with a 'Top 10 List '- Minecraft has had several Updates in the past, but as we approach the 1.0 benchmark, I'd like to list my favourite ''updates. 'NOTE 'This list is purely based on my opinions and only represent my views, not the wiki's. File:Updboss.png|The Boss Update File:Updfriendly.jpg|The Friendly Update File:Elytraupd.png|The Ender Update =Top 10 Updates= #10 - Update 0.5.0 One of the earliest Updates to the game, this Alpha Version added the beloved version exclusive Nether Reactor alongside Zombie Pigmen, Melons, Paintings and Nether blocks and items. Though the number of features was very low, this version is well remembered as the one which made MCPE Unique. #9 - Update 0.13.0 Satisfying players after the game changing 0.12 was a difficult task; however, the devs were up for the challenge and introduced Redstone Phase 1, which was a delight for all the machine-makers and trap-setters. The additions of Desert Temples and Rabbits were also well-received. #8 - Update 0.11.0 Though it remains forgotten by many, Update 0.11 was one of the most hyped at its prime- besides adding over 10 mobs, fishing and skins, it also included the version exclusive boats, pressed dirt and the first appearance of status effects. Alex also entered the MCPE scene in this version. #7 - Update 0.14.0 Though not having as many features as its predecessors, this Update not only added the much awaited Redstone Phase 2 but Witches and Witch Huts to find in Survival. Maps, Item Frames and Achievements were other notable features from this version. #6 - Update 0.8.0 This was my first experience with an MCPE Update and is probably what kept me hooked to the game - Besides having the new wood blocks and carpets to decorate one's' homes, it also became possible to zoom across the world on a rail and munch on baked potatoes or beetroot soup. Creative-exclusive blocks and items also made very one excited to play and explore the gamemode. #5 - Update 0.2.0 The earliest, and most essential update for MCPE. It added the iconic Survival Mode alongside a plethora of features like passive mobs, day-night cycle, tools, fences and the all-deadly Zombies - which, at that time, were the only threats in the game! While not too flashy, it laid the foundations for all the features to come which gives it a high spot on this list. #4 - Update 0.16.0 The most recent update for MCPE, 0.16.0 added two bosses - the Wither and the Elder Guardian, giving players a target to beat. Ocean Monuments gave Oceans a whole new purpose and Add-ons served as a suitable replacement for mods. Commands (or cheats) also changed the way some Players played the game. #3 - Update 0.12.1 After fans' hopes were shattered for 3 updates in a row, Mojang finally implemented the Nether dimension into MCPE - the most requested feature of the time. Of course, alongside the Nether came the Ocelot, Zombie Villagers, Nether Mobs, Potions, Enchanting, Brewing Ingredients as well as Hunger and Weather. Players could now also move faster through sprinting and be sneaky by crouching. Definitely one of the largest and most beloved updates the game has received. #2 - Update 1.0 Possibly the most hyped update of all time, 1.0 took MCPE to a whole new level- Enter the End and battle the Ender Dragon to achieve ultimate glory! Get the Elytra and zoom through the skies! Have the iconic background music play while you mine! Find Igloos and Polar Bears in the snowy plains! The possibilities are '''end'less. :P #1 - Update 0.9.0 Well and truly, the Update that changed the world - with uncountable biomes, mobs, blocks, generated structures and tweaks, this Update remains to date one of the largest - and best - in the history of the game. The comparatively low amount of bugs is also a feature absent from later versions of the game. Category:Blog posts